


one in four, maybe more

by ahermioneh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Coming Out, M/M, Oblivious Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Ollie and Wicks are just mentioned but they're fairly key to the fic, Year 3 (Check Please!), bitty your mother literally follows you on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahermioneh/pseuds/ahermioneh
Summary: What?” Bitty makes a face. No one on the team is dating each other except... “Oh! You mean Adam and Justin? No, they’re not dating; they’re just best friends.”Suzanne furrows her eyebrows. “No, Oliver and Pacer. They were so kind giving me directions to your… house.” She wrinkles her nose as she opens the siracha cabinet, before shutting it again. “I was ever so apologetic for interrupting their date, but they were so gracious about it.”Bitty freezes. “Oliver and Pacer?”“Yes, Dicky, Oliver and Pacer.” She drops the bag of flour on the counter. “The other two juniors on the team.” She turns on him with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised. “When are you going to get a boyfriend like that, huh?"
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Suzanne Bittle, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	one in four, maybe more

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of the tweets from year 3 where bitty tells his mom that "BF" in all his tweets is an abbreviation for boyfriend

Suzanne beams at Bitty. “Dicky, how long have those two sweet boys on your team been dating? They’re such a lovely couple.” 

“What?” Bitty makes a face. No one on the team is dating each other except... “Oh! You mean Adam and Justin? No, they’re not dating; they’re just best friends.” 

Suzanne furrows her eyebrows. “No, Oliver and Pacer. They were so kind giving me directions to your… house.” She wrinkles her nose as she opens the sriracha cabinet, before shutting it again. “I was ever so apologetic for interrupting their date, but they were so gracious about it.” 

Bitty freezes and squints at her. “Oliver and Pacer?”

Who the _fuck_ are Oliver and Pacer?

“Yes, Dicky,” she replies as she fumbles in the kitchen cabinet for some flour. “Oliver and Pacer.” She drops the bag of flour on the counter. “The other two juniors on the team. You know, the two boys that are in the same year as you _and_ on the same hockey team.” She turns on him with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised and she tuts at him. “When are you going to get a boyfriend like that, huh?”

What?

She spins back to the cabinet to reach for some sugar as if she hasn’t just flipped Bitty’s entire world upside down and back to front. “They seem _so_ happy together, especially as they told me that Samwell’s atmosphere actually allows them to actually be themselves. I would have thought that you would be taking advantage of that welcoming environment as well.”

_What?_

Bitty’s mouth works fruitlessly, fumbling for words that just aren’t coming out. Head spinning, he eventually manages to weakly mumble out around his tongue, which sat heavy in his mouth, “Ollie and Wicky? They’re dating?” 

Suzanne audibly rolls her eyes even if Bitty can’t see them. “Yes?" she says shortly, rounding on him, wooden spoon in hand. "Surely you can’t be _that_ oblivious, Dicky? I haven’t seen two young people in love like that since me and your father back in the 90s.”

In love?

“Anyway, you’ve been here, what, almost three years, and you haven’t dated a single boy?” Suzanne raises an eyebrow at him. “Honey, if you don’t want to date because of school, that’s fine, but please don’t stop yourself on account of us down in Georgia. After all, a mother worries about when her son will find any sort of love.” She pulls him in for a hug. "You must be _so_ lonely."

Bitty lets himself get swept up in the hug and, for the first time in months, it doesn't feel like he's going to suffocate when he rests his chin upon his mama's shoulder. He makes a couple of incoherent mumbles into her shoulder; he’s so confused right now. 

Ollie and Wicks are gay?

Ollie and Wicks are dating?

His mother knows he’s gay?

His mother wants him to find a boyfriend?

“Well, we can sort that out whilst we’re here.” She smiles saccharinely at him. “Unless you have something to tell me, sweetheart? After all, you sure have been talking about a “BF” a lot on Twitter lately, and I may be old, but I’m young enough to know that 'BF' doesn’t stand for best friend.”

Oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! my tumblr is @zimms if you want to hang out


End file.
